bad_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Anchorage
'Anchorage '''is an Aurik male mercenary and pirate. A bare-knuckle brawler in his free time, Anchorage is an old associate of Two-Bit Switch and is recruited to join the crew of ''The Unconstant Lover ''as a marauder, early in the pirate freighter's illustrious career. Anchorage is a minor supporting character in ''Hull Damage. Biography Early Career (5766 - 5793) Born on Bennevikos in 5766, Anchorage crew up as an orphan and small-time bully on the city's tough streets. At a young age, he took up unlicensed boxing and quickly rose to prominence. This career path led him to Takioro Defederate Station where he worked as an occasional thumbreaker for Velocity or as muscle on the odd pirate raid. It was during this phase that Anchorage made the acquaintance of both Two-Bit Switch and Nehel Morel, though he wouldn't officially come to work for them until 5793. Hull Damage ''(5793) Seeking out additional muscle to help them take down ''The Hourly Wage, Two-Bit sought out Anchorage at his favorite haunt – the Admiralty – and hired him to join The Unconstant Lover's ''marauding crew.''Hull Damage, Chapter 3 As a member of the crew, he participated in the boarding action above Danboowui and was a regular in the Iniquity games Two-Bit Switch would stage among the conscript crew.Hull Damage, Chapter 5''Hull Damage'', Chapter 6 Along with Heeko and Ebeneezer, Anchorage accompanied the rest of the Lover's ''crew to treat with Boss Ott at his polar fortress on Baz.''Hull Damage, Chapter 7 He was also among Moira's hand-picked "handbasket" – heavily-armed boarders that stormed The Damn Shame ''during the attack above Lzura Minor.''Hull Damage, Chapter 9 Anchorage participated in the friendly skooshball game played between the Lover's ''crew and the crew of ''The Yanked Chain in Boss Ott's personal court.Hull Damage, ''Chapter 14 He joins the crew on their sojourn into the jungles of southern Baz, to sell firearms to the native Baziron, and is gravelly wounded when gored by the antler of a native nhybark.''Hull Damage, Chapter 15''Hull Damage'', Chapter 16 With the aid of his regenerative flesh and Ott's tissue replicator, Anchorage manages to pull through, despite the otherwise lethal wound. He escorts Nemo and Odisseus to the Bloody Afterburn upon the Lover's ''return to Takioro during Yarba New Year and becomes embroiled in the bar fight between the pirates and the bounty hunters.''Hull Damage, Chapter 19 In an attempt to buy the Captain and his crew the window they need to escape, Anchorage is slain by the combined efforts of Froz Four Eyes, Vomara Kosi and Thood.Hull Damage, Chapter 20 Personality and Traits On the whole, Anchorage is depicted as a carefree and easygoing individual who enjoys drinking, fighting and gambling. When thrown into combat, Anchorage tends to disdain firearms and, whenever possible, fights with bare hands or improvised weapons. The testimony of Ondel Barso sees Anchorage throw aside a perfectly serviceable gun to lay into his foes with fists and trunk. Equipment and Abilities Anchorage's primary skill is his sheer brawn and fighting abilities. Year spent in back alley boxing matches and pit-fighting areas have made the Aurik an excellent brawler, capable of engaging multiple foes at once. In these brawls, Anchorage's favorite weapon to wield is his trunk, his most muscular and dextrous appendage. As an Aurik, Anchorage also has the uncanny ability to limitedly regenerate his own flesh at a rate ten times as fast as a humanoid recovers from a wound. Anchorage's primary firearm is a Halisdro Five-Round DN7 Thundercrack Anti-Personal Shotgun. Often criticized for its comparatively small magazine, the weapon was preferred by Anchorage for just that reason. References Category:Pirate Category:Aurik Category:Lover's Crew Category:Deceased